User talk:FastLizard4/Archive 9
This is FastLizard4's usertalkpage Archive 9 back to my usertalkpage AutoWikiBrowser Time for the second part of Phase Four. Here's the message: Vote! Attention, All Users! Time to finish Phase Four on Boss Battle Royale. Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'''Squee'master']] 20:05, September 10, 2009 (UTC) And here's the list of users: *User:MarioGalaxy2433g5 *User:Armantula513 *User:ChozoBoy *User:Metroidhunter32 *User:Hellkaiserryo12 *User:Piratehunter *User:Dazuro *User:M110 *User:Zeruel21 *User:Zabbeth *User:Samuslovr1 *User:Samusiscool3 *User:Dark Ridley *User:Tuckerscreator *User:TwistedNerve *User:Blurrr *User:Trace X *User:Metroid101 *User:Infinitysend *User:Snakeboss14 *User:DekutullaZM Thanks. [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master']] 20:05, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Will run your latest request the next time I am at a computer with AWB, which will hopefully be in a few hours. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:50, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :A little late (had computer trouble), but last request now '''done'. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:05, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ...And now it's time for the semifinals! Here's the message: Vote! '''''Attention, All Users! The Semifinals have arrived at Battle Royale! Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'''Squee'master']] 21:47, December 26, 2009 (UTC) And here's the list of users: *User:MarioGalaxy2433g5 *User:Armantula513 *User:ChozoBoy *User:Metroidhunter32 *User:Hellkaiserryo12 *User:Piratehunter *User:Dazuro *User:M110 *User:Zeruel21 *User:Zabbeth *User:Samuslovr1 *User:Samusiscool3 *User:Dark Ridley *User:Tuckerscreator *User:TwistedNerve *User:Blurrr *User:Trace X *User:Metroid101 *User:Infinitysend *User:Snakeboss14 *User:DekutullaZM *User:Zeerotytus *User:The Exterminator *User:RoyboyX *User:TerrorDactyl *User:Rundas382 *User:DarkSamus89 Thanks again. [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master']] 21:47, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :OK, will run this through the tubes the next time I boot my computer up into Windows (currently I'm using Linux). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:48, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :I'm having trouble with AutoWikiBrowser. Not sure if it's related to the new skin or not (I don't see why it would be), but the gist of it is that I won't be able to run it for a little while, until I can figure out what the problem is. Sorry. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:29, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :That's fine. The origional reason for the messages was to generate more interest in the forum so that it wasn't the same three users deciding the outcome of matches, and that has worked! If you can get it working, I will have one more message for the champion round... And I may start the forum up again with the Other M bosses over the summer. But for now thank you for all you did/put up with to get the messages out! It really helped. [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master']] 02:48, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey, it's the final round. If AutoWikiBrowser is working, let me know; if not, don't bother. [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master']] 22:00, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rollback request So you're saying editing an article in order to put false information on the article is '''NOT' vandalism? Huh. All these years I've been wrong... I can't believe it! Anyways, just so you know, I don't dislike you, I just think you made a bit of a stupid move. I understand your decision, and I respect it (and you (but not your stupid move)). DoomZero 23:41, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, it's not that stupid. There is a HUGE difference between false information and vandalism. False information is stuff like, "Phazon is blue and green." Vandalism is, "Phazon is my favorite thing in Metroid!" He was right to deny you, you got to learn. :But look at what I did to get denied. I forgot to sign. If anybody made a stupid move, it was me. :''') [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|''Ex''terminator]] 00:43, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, that does make sense... I guess I didn't phrase it right. Well, what about editing an article to say something like "Since Rundas is made of ice, leaving him out in the heat too long will turn him into a puddle"? Rundas is obviously not made of ice, and the sentence is obviously false anyways. I'd consider that vandalism. And anyways, that "False information" isn't entirely false. Phazon... could possibly... maybe... sorta... look blue-green if you tilt your head, close one eye, stand far away, and stand infront of something green... Okay, it's hard to see Phazon as blue-green, but that's a little thing, not something that's seriously false. DoomZero 00:55, November 25, 2009 (UTC) People do make honest mistakes sometimes. Occasionally, they just make a really cruddy edit that leaves the article worse off, too. Its not the same as vandalism, and I've added false information a at least few times without knowing. It certainly wasn't intentional, though. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:09, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Couldn't have said any better, Chozoboy. One more thing, Doom. I said "blue and green" not "blue-green." Rollbackers have to read information carefully and interpret its meaning precisely. That's what got me. Nothing personal, but I agree with FastLizard that you should wait a little longer before you try again. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 13:47, November 25, 2009 (UTC) *sigh* I knew you were going to comment on the blue-green thing. And I think you should read information carefully. I already said I agreed with FastLizard. I was only stating his mistake. And I don't have much time to type this so I'll say more later ('Bout 3 hours) DoomZero 17:29, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Uh, you never said you agreed to it, you said that you understood it and respected it. I understand why people rob, but it doesn't mean I agree with it. I respect the president of the U.S., but I don't agree with his actions. Watch what you say dude. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 17:36, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Ugghhh... Okay, how about this... I never said I agreed with it, though I did agree to it. I did say blue-green, while you said blue and green. I did not use the word vandalism correctly. The mistakes I have made are right there. I do not want to be a rollbacker anymore. I could argue the agreed/respected topic, but I won't. Conversation ended. DoomZero 20:26, November 25, 2009 (UTC) A quick favor On my home page, it says that admins can change some message on the sidebar to tell people about stuff that's happening. If you know how, could you put my newest page on there, User:The Exterminator/Main Page Updates? I'd like to get people on there to help change the main page. Thanks! [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 00:33, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Also, could you help with this section? How to Vote [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 00:42, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Firstly, I disabled the home page for me in my preferences a long time ago, so I'm not too sure what you're talking about, but I'll take a look. Secondly, as for the Main Page updating schedule you propose, assuming that you mean UTC Coordinated Universal Time for Wikia time, 18:00 translates to 10:00 (or 11:00 if Daylight Savings is running - I live in California in the U.S.), way before I'm usually even awake on Sundays. Even then, I sometimes am not even online on Sundays (depending on how much homework I still have to do for that particular weekend). In fact, there is really no time I can guarantee I'm online, although I'm usually online from 23:00 - 0:00 UTC (or 22:00 - 23:00 if Daylight Savings is running in the United States) on weekdays and Fridays from 3:00 - 8:00 or so (2:00 to 7:00 when Daylight Savings is running), while school is in session (i.e., when we're not on break or vacation). My schedule is generally more consistent in the June - August months, but that's still quite some time from now. So you'll have to rework the scheduling bit to be more flexible. Aside from that, though, I like the idea. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:55, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I'm not that picky on where you announce it, I just picked the home page because you can send messages to all users. Heck, you can even use your bot to send a message to everyone. I just want people to start helping out with the main page. I tweaked the schedule a little on Sunday; if I still got it wrong, you can put it how it works best for you (yes, I'm using the UTC time). One more thing though, I have a Zeldapedia link on my How to Vote section. Their Voting Templates use those pictures for supporting and opposing. Problem is, I can't get those pictures. The green and the red ones are the only ones I need, since it'll help when I'm counting up votes for the finals. Again, thanks for helping! [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 15:51, November 26, 2009 (UTC) In a similar vein, I'd also like to make...well, the exact same request, basically. I realize that we already have Boss Battle Royal, but I'd like to create something like Zeldapedias temple of courage. It could be used to draw new users. For example, I joined them so I could suggest fights...and...well, yeah. Anyways, I wanted to beta test it to see what it would be like if it was made, so I'd like to ...ah, there's no good sounding way to say this...advertise it. Either in that orange...box thing, or using the auto wiki browser that you use for squeemaster. Sinc eI don't want to look stupid, I'll say thanks after the fact. --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] It's at User:DekutullaZM/sandbox. 17:50, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :I'll need some time to consider both of your requests, partly because I have no time now, and partly because it does need some considering. I'll get back to both of you soon. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:31, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Oh, Thanks Lizard Oh, right then, I'll try to remember that. Thank you for reminding me about the signing thing, I had forgotten about that. Now how do I remove/move categories? It's been awhile since I used Wikia, and everything is different. Thanks for the help Lizard. :) TerrorDactyl 23:36, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :It's pretty simple, it's just kinda hard to notice. Just hit the standard edit button, and at the bottom of the code entry window there will be a small categories box. Categories on the page are blue boxes, just hit the x and save the page to remove the categories. Alternatively, you could do it the old-fashioned way and hit "Code view" and see the old coding-style window for categories. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:44, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for telling me how to sign for my info. (SebastainE 01:20, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Speed:Warp, Lightspace? I ''think I saw you talk about the speed of Samus's Gunship, but I'm not sure. You had all these calculations. so, what is the ship speed, if you figured it out?--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 19:59, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Main Page Update '''New Thing: Space Arena' by [[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] I have an idea for a new segment! It is basically boss battle royale mixed with Zeldapedias temple of courage. Once a week (or 2, or 3, if you want), a battle between two characters, creatures, items, etc. takes place. Then users faaaar and wiiiide can vote for their favorite. It could bring in new users, and make the wikia a more interesting place to be. Yes, I know you object to making this wiki anything other than a metroid database, fastlizard4, but lighten up, willya? The full thing can be seen here. + I think this would be great. This is one of three reasons that I joined the wikias, and it's the main one at that. I'd like to go with it! [[User Talk:The Exterminator|The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] :btw, this is open people if you want to vote. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] ::okay, this is ridiculous. NO ONE HAS VOTED IN 2 WEEKS! I will pay someone okay, not really to vote on this thing. No one has suggested except Dekutulla, who gets a free 100. Come on people and vote! [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] + Not bad. I like to see battles between each other. ;Results: Three (3) support votes, zero (0) oppose votes. ;Request: Add Space Arena to main page. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 22:03, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Please, if you say yes on this, give me some time to fix it up before you put it on. Thanks,[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 23:10, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :FL:If you agree, send the message to him with a link that says '''Wikitroid:Space Arena'. He'll have to transfer all of the stuff he has on User:DekutullaZM/sandbox onto that page. :DZM: Be ready for it. If he disapproves, I wouldn't try again for another 2 weeks or a month. ::Firstly, I question the validity of this vote, since it was not conducted in a standard administrator-monitored manner, such as RfC, and at the very least, provide me with a link to this vote. Secondly, it appears you already know this, but I generally object to these sort of things on wikis, for a few primary reasons. Firstly, as is hopefully obvious, they detract from the goal of the wiki, to create a Metroid encyclopedia. As for the attracting users point, I'm not sure we would be attracting people of our target audience. We would like to target users who are looking for an encyclopedia/database to contribute to, not a social networking system or battle system like the one you suggest. In addition, I don't see how this is different from the Boss Battle Royale we already have, which brings me to my next point. The Boss Battle Royale causes enough grief for admins already. As you know, we hand-patrol every (without exception) edit made to the wiki, and anything like this would surely add to our loads. Indeed, just the other day, I had to patrol over 200 backlogged edits - by myself. Needless to say that got me in a rather pissy mood. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:49, December 14, 2009 (UTC) HI, I JUST WANT TO TELL TOU THAT I WILL GIVE YOU ALL MY SERVICES. TALK TO ME IN MY EMAIL. I WANT TO HELP YOU IN WHAT I CAN. THANKS :Congratulations, FastLizard4! You just got someone to willingly become you servant! XD The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:28, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Custom skin and fixed width main page Hi FastLizard. Joe from the Wikia Gaming team here. We would like to give the Metroid Wiki a custom skin to better match the look and feel of the game. If you're interested, let me know and I'll be glad to work with you to create a new skin that the wiki's community will be proud of. I also wanted to ask if you guys would object to having the main page set to a 1024 fixed width. This is something new we've been doing on some wikis using custom skins. Here's one example. None of the content on your main page would have to be changed, unless you wanted to. A cool thing you can do with a fixed width main page is to display images on both sides. (Example) So if you know of a couple large hi-res images, such as Samus, Ridley or whoever/whatever you want (preferably transparent, but if not, I can make it transparent), I could display them like that. Think about it and leave me a message once you've decided on using a custom skin and fixed width main page. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 22:56, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :The custom skin and fixed with would be awesome. Pictures of Samus and Ridley to the left and right of the main page would probably be a neat combination too, but I'll poke some of the other admins about that and see what they think about the image choice. But the custom skin and the 1024 fixed width would be awesome. Let me know if there's any more information you need from me, I should be online again later this evening. Thanks again, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 18:22, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Great! In the meantime, take a look at these skin templates I recently made, and if you see one that you'd like to use as a starting point (they can all be tweaked while setting one up here), tell me which one and any suggestions you have for color adjustments. ::*Red ::*Blue ::*Orange ::*Gray ::Or if you have something different in mind, let me know that too. JoePlay (talk) 19:11, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::I guess since it's the color I most associate with the Metroid series (the Varia Suit and all), I guess a good starting point would be the orange skin, although it seems to me that a darker blue color would be good for the overall background, as it would mix with the orange and resemble Phazon. (Sorry if I'm a little inarticulate at the moment, my sleep deprivation is finally catching up to me.) --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:38, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::I made two mockups for you to check out, both using a background that attempts to match the look and feel of Phazon. The first one is currently running on my test wiki (when you load that page, press Ctrl+F5 to make sure you see the current version of the skin). The second one is in this screenshot. As you can see, I copied the upper part of the wiki's main page to give you a basic idea of what it would look like at fixed width. So take a look at those and give me your feedback (which background you like (if any), any more color tweak suggestions, etc). JoePlay (talk) 21:08, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::Ooooh, nice! One thing I would like changed firstly is the lack of a different link color for clicked links. It's especially important for me (and the other admins here, I'm sure) because we do RC patrolling, and (I at least) rely on the different link colors to know what diffs I've already patrolled. There are also a couple of other things I can't quite put my finger on; I'll get back to you in a day or two about those. The fixed width looks good, so I guess we will go with that. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:09, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sure, changing the visited link color is easy. Would you like it to be a different shade of the current color (lighter or darker), or a completely different color? Let me know and I'll fix it so that you can see how it looks. Oh, and when you decide which images you want to be featured on the sides of the main page, let me know that too and I'll get to work on that as well. JoePlay (talk) 20:58, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I guess a darker color for the visited link would be fine, just so long as it wasn't too dark to be seen against the black background. Also, I'll start looking for the images to use and let you know which ones I select. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 10:00, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I set the visited link color to a darker shade, so hard refresh (Ctrl+F5) and see if that looks good. JoePlay (talk) 19:41, December 23, 2009 (UTC) (undent) The visited link is good. Sorry I haven't replied to you recently, I've been rather busy these past few days. I'll continue to poke around with it and let you know if I find something wrong or if I find the images to use on the Main Page. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 11:49, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :No worries. I was "off duty" from Thursday thru Sunday. While you're looking for possible character images to use on the sides of the main page, I could implement the skin as it is now, which would be a definite improvement over the Beach skin. ;') The side images are separate from the background (they're displayed "on top of" the main background), so they can always be added later, once they're ready. Just a thought. Let me know if you want to go live with the skin now or keep waiting. JoePlay (talk) 19:14, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Seeing no reason why we shouldn't, might as well go live with the new skin. Might cause some template clashes, but those aren't anything I can't fix. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:07, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Cool. I just uploaded the images used on the custom skin and copied the code to MediaWiki:Monaco.css, so whenever you're ready, just set the wiki's default skin to custom. ( >Skin>Admin Options) When you decide which images to use on the sides of the main page, let me know and I'll add them. JoePlay (talk) 00:16, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::Alright, I'll switch it over in a few moments (after writing this). I will resume my search for the images in a few days (the next few are going to be rather busy for me), and I will let you know if any problems crop up. Thanks again, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 10:06, January 2, 2010 (UTC) My Request for Rollback About a week ago, I requested rollback, but I've gotten no answer. Did you know it was there? Thank you. I'm starting to doubt whether I'm ready for it now, though... TerrorDactyl 00:57, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Sure. User talk:Hellkaiserryo12 TerrorDactyl 01:13, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Quick question Do we have to patroll blog comments? I noticed a few weren't from a couple days back. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 01:26, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :No. Blog comments are unpatrollable, but still clutter the list. Just ignore those. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:32, December 29, 2009 (UTC) RE:Email...something There, I have it set. I think. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 02:42, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I did recieve it. Thanks. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 14:57, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Only trying to help... Hi, FastLizard4. I was trying to help, not scold the person who wrote that. I thought someone should know. The last time I checked, nobody, or nothing, in any Metroid game, had anything to do with that. I suppose I wrote the "Don't say that" comment wrong. I meant, some people may be offended, or feel that Wikitroid accepts that without caring, which is not true, and I'm sure that's not what you want people to think. Besides, even though the Metroid Games (or most of them) are rated T-13+, in most countries, I have never met a single preteen that has never played a Teen rated game, and I know alot of 12 and younger kids who play M-17+ games, such as Halo, or Grand Theft Auto, just like you have never met a teenager that doesn't know what that word means. Blaming the other user (I forgot his name),was completely my fault. I looked at the "Most Recent Activities", and saw their name under the page name that we are discussing. I checked their User Talk page, and saw a lot of people had written comments about Article abuse, use of language, and grammatical errors, so I put two and two together, and reported the page. I had no idea he was trying to help. Sorry. oops OOPS I forgot to sign, and by the way, what I meant about Wikitroid being a public website, first of all, the main page says ANYONE can edit, and secondly, if you check how many uses there are on wikitroid, you'll find that there are enough to be considered a popular website. There IS such thing as a private website, in a way. +18 sites, and certain blogs are private, and some even need passwords to enter.--User:Captain Silver Ratings Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't Zero Mission, Fusion, Super Maetroid, Metroid II, the return of Samus, and the original metroid all rated E? And if I'm right, shouldn't you know that already? Because if I am, the statement on Cpt. Silvers talk page about 10yr olds having no reason to be here is blatantly false. If I'm wrong, please don't kill me. [[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 19:18, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :You are correct, the games you mention above are rated E (or the equivalent K-A) in the United States. I stand corrected. And what made you think that I have a flawless memory, do I ''look like a Vulcan? ;) (Actually, the other day I forgot my PGP private key passphrase, preventing me from decrypting a rather important email I had received. Needless to say that caused me a bit of grief.) And, no, I am not going to kill you, but I might just try out my new Nikon Nikkor AF-S Soul Stealing Lens on you. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 10:06, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::No, Mr. Data, you don't look like a Vulcan. Normally, I wouldn't have cared, it was just that you were using false information to accuse someone. It's not a problem, I ju--wait what's that? No! Nooooo! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiigh! --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 16:37, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Don't be a cyberbully People are trying to work here and this is not a dictatorship. Please be more kind to other people's opinions before I will report you. Please take this as a lesson... P.S. I will be checking your citations for now on! Maruku2009 ::''Maruku2009, please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) when communicating on talk pages or forums. By the way, welcome to Wikitroid. Could you please cite sources for your accusation of FastLizard4? He cannot properly respond if he does not know why he has been accused of being a cyber bully. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:30, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I was about to say the same thing? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:33, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Maruku2009, this wiki may not be a dictatorship, but it isn't a democracy. To be honest, wikis really can't be categorized as any political system, but that's beside the point. Since, as Armantula513 has said above, I cannot properly respond to you without you providing an example of this "cyberbullying", I will disregard your criticisms/"lesson" until you provide such an example, preferably in the form of a diff link, and defend your argument. However, before you proceed, please bear these two things in mind: :::#Users are (or are not) administrators on a wiki for a reason. Administrators have extended experience on a certain wiki, have proven they can be trusted, and know what is considered normal on a wiki. In case you are doing this, please remember that the standards of one wiki cannot necessarily be applied to another. One wiki may enforce a policy that no others do. Every wiki is simply different, and this must be taken into consideration, especially considering that, while you have over 900 edits across all of Wikia, you only have 5 here (one of which I know was reverted by another admin), which indicates that you are unfamiliar with a wiki. In addition, this gives you less credibility in cases like this, so chose what examples you use and what you say wisely. :::#I am what you might call an "expert" at the Internet and computing in general - I am majoring in Computer Science. Part of my studies include Computer/Network Ethics, which includes, of course, cyberbullying. Cyberbullying can only be applied in certain circumstances. A perfect "real-world" example of this is law enforcement: When you are cited by a police officer for, say, speeding or drunk driving, your opinion on the matter is irrelevant: You broke a law, and therefore, you will be punished in some way or form (or, at the very least, given a warning). And the officer certainly isn't "bullying" you, he (or she) is taking action because you have done something wrong. :::Again, please bear the above points in mind when formulating your reply to me. :::Oh, and by the way, yes, I do actually use citations. Regards, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 10:06, January 2, 2010 (UTC) AJAX I'd like to know what you think about employing the use of AJAX on the Recent Changes page. I personally find it to be very useful. What do you think? [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 20:27, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I've been using it in my own JS file for quite some time. I will proceed and implement it after I implement our new custom skin, which should be a few minutes after I leave this message. You might have to hard-refresh your browser (generally, +) to see the changes, both to the skin and the addition of AJAX RC, after they are made. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 10:06, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, the skin ''definitely surprised me this morning, hah. 'Twas a bit astounding if I do say so myself... [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 17:46, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Me too, especially when I saw the templates. You do realize that we'll have to change EVERY SINGLE TEMPLATE so it matches the new skin. Infoboxes are also included, as well as anything that has a white background. I like the change, but not the consequences. [[User:The Exterminator|'''''The Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 17:58, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::FastLizard, it seems that AJAX refuses to show the checkbox on RC, or at least, on my screen. It does seem to be working on the main wiki I'm on, so it isn't my browser that's causing the problem. Is the coding working right? Also, the talk page MediaWiki message needs to be changed as well, the four tildes are invisible because their background is set to white. RA 1 18:18, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::It also doesn't seem to be showing itself to me either... [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs)18:40, January 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Image Policy My apologies, i'll fix. A bit harsh though. A simple "please fix this" and a good scolding would have sufficed, you did not necessarily have to tell me you were disappointing, that rather hurt. I'm quite loyal to you as a b'crat, you only need to say the words and I have no problem as to jump, only how high. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 02:12, January 5, 2010 (UTC) About the side menu... I've noticed that the side menu located on the left of pages has only links to the main page, top content, navigation, community, help pages, other languages and recent blog posts. However, Zeldapedia has main page, navigation, random page, top content, main series, games, characters, enemies, locations, races, items, weapons, music, community, other languages, new files, recent blog posts and the widget dashboard. So, based on that, we could have (in this order): *Main page *Navigation *Random page *Top content *Main series *Games *Bounty Hunters *Species *Planets *Space Pirates *Galactic Federation *Items *Beams *Community *Other languages *New files *Recent blog posts *Widget dashboard I am aware that I have the ability to edit this menu, but I don't know if I can do it without screwing it up. Also, if you don't want to have a Space Arena thing on the main page, then maybe a link to the Boss battle royal? I'm not going to make an initiative for updating the main page, but can you at least put this into consideration? --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 23:42, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :You can go ahead and edit the menu. Follow the pattern and I'm sure you'll get it. In any case, if you want me to do it, you'll need to be more detailed, i.e., tell me where each one should point. As for the Boss Battle Royale, is there really a need to put it on the Main Page? It seems that the messages I send out using AWB are effective enough. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for the citation help on teh First Elysian! My sincerest respects. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 23:58, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! I know! Its just that the Metroid picture didnt come up the first time and I tried it again and it still did not come up. With CHICKENWINNER, I don't want that User anymore. With all due respect, I'm not putting down Metroid, but my CHICKENWINNER profile was blocked forever! on Halopedia '''because I was accused of 'Abusing Multiple Accounts', which I didn't do. When I tried to contact the Admin who blocked me, I couldn't because of my block so I simply created another User. If I caused any confusion or inconvenience, I am extremely sorry. So, by all means, delete that User if you can; I don't use it anymore. CHICKEN007 06:38, January 16, 2010 (UTC)CHICKEN007 On the topic of fanart... Well, actually, it's mainly on the topic of metroidguide.com. Yes, I realize almost everything n there is fake, but their pictures is what I want to talk about. Let's face it. Their pictures are very accurate. And cool. Most of the time. And I was thinking "What if we could use these in articles"? So, can we use pictures like the ship and planet pictures, if it would help the page and is accurate? Er, please?? --[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 20:39, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :It's fan art. So no. Fan art is '''never to be included in articles. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:13, January 17, 2010 (UTC) TantrumDog user page block Hey FastLizard4 I made an edit on my user page in regards to you and you didn't reply. Yeah I've made some edits to/created pages and have not used/made any edits to my user page which you know has been blocked. So I have one more day to serve for the user page block... suppose you could lift it? I hope it doesn't count as cheeky and I respect you possible decision to not lift it. Thanks dude. TantrumDog 04:05, January 18, 2010 (UTC) *Pant* Okay...now...*cough*...listen to my idea... Hello, FastLizard4, I've been Cyber running through the wiki trying to tell any admin. who would listen my most excellent idea. I started with ChozoBoy, then Dekutulla ZM, then the Exterminator, then you. So, here goes; as I was taking a cyber-stroll earlier today around the other wikis, I noticed something about some of their main pages: Featured Pictures. I cyber ran back to wikitroid, and I realized we had no featured picture. I think it brighten up our main page with a picture. If wwe already have one, or a video, or something, blame my computer. It refuses to have an Adobe Flash Player installed, so I can't even watch YouTube! But my Fiction wikia I created has a featured picture, too. I think we should get one, and I also have an idea for if you decide, "Yes, a featured pic sounds lovely!", and you plan to vote for it, but voting turns out to be a hassle, just pick a nice picture (nobody can tell, can they?), I think that's what some other wikis do. Another thing I noticed was this; How often do you change the "Did you know?" thing on the Main Page? For the last...3 months (I think), it has been the same questions, like, "Did you know Virginia Aran was killed by Ridley on K-2L?", and "Did you know Kraid was supposed to appear in Metroid Prime?" Ifyou could change those soon,that would be excellent. Don't-hurt-me-as-I-slowly-leave-the-Talk-Page.--Captain Silver 08:23, January 18, 2010 (UTC)Captain Silver :We have no set schedule for doing the DYKs, partly because the person who was charged with maintaining it left without alerting me. And while a featured picture sounds good, I don't want to deal with any of these until the skin change is completely handled (it isn't). As for selection of the featured image, since we don't have any set criteria, we might as well do what we do for featured articles, which amounts to purely random selection. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:03, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey thanks. For unprotecting my user page. TantrumDog 06:50, January 19, 2010 (UTC) And sorry for the rapid edits. Firstly, the edits to my userpage as I was editing individual sections and same reason for the Noxus/Trace pages. TantrumDog 07:17, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Template unavailable? Hey FastLizard4. I tried to edit my user page by putting a character/info template in and even though I selected it... it said not available... WHAT? Anyway sorry but what is the problem? And BTW sorry I can't edit too many articles as my DS and Metroid stuff has been confiscated. So yeah. Thanks if you can help. TantrumDog 08:04, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Could you be more specific about the problem? What button(s) you pressed, what computer platform/operating system/browser are you using, etc. Also, as a side note, remember that categories are not allowed on user pages, so remember to remove the category that those templates normally automatically add. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:03, January 25, 2010 (UTC) A question I have a question: when Richard1990 joined Wikitroid, Angela of Wikia said she would promote him to admin. However, he, unlike you, me and Hellkaiser (plus the other admins) is not listed on the admin page. Do you know why? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 19:07, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :He informally resigned his adminship, now that he's a Wikia Helper. He still has his rights because no one (aside from Wikia Staff) can remove the bureaucrat flag, not even other bureaucrats (bureaucrats can promote people to bureaucrat, but can't demote bureaucrats). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:03, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. Alright. It was just an idea. I already got a message from TheExterminator about it, so it's covered. I just noticed that the main page wasn't very decorative, compared to some other wikias. BTW, do you happen to know the log entry for Red Blast Shield in Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2? I just edited (wrote most of) the Red Blast Shield door, and the user before me mainly wrote about Metroid Prime 3, so I had to change it, but I can't remember the log entry for the first two Primes. Can you help? Thanks in advance.--[[User:Captain Silver|''Cap''tain]] [[User talk:Captain Silver|''Si''lver]] 07:36, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I don't have the log entries anywhere I can easily get at them; you might want to try searching for them on Google or the engine of your choice (generally works pretty well). I did, however, change the comparison images at the bottom of the article into a gallery format, which is better for that sort of thing; you can see what I did there by going to the page's source. Also, remember that in article bodies, the names of the games are generally italicized (e.g., Metroid Prime 3: Corruption), a notable exception being in log entries, where they are bold. Let me know if you need anything, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:48, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::They don't have log entries in MP1 or 2. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:50, January 30, 2010 (UTC) user deletion Hey Fastlizard4 I want to request for the deletion of my user. It comes across that I can't delete my account BUT I can request for user deletion. So if you could, could you delete TantrumDog for me? Vanishing... I heard it was called. TantrumDog 08:02, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :FastLizard, I would like to implore you not to do this until his set edit count and probation period is over and reached. It makes it much simpler for me to keep tabs, or so to speak. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:57, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm not making any edits until then... so... yeah. Do it anytime. TantrumDog 07:02, January 31, 2010 (UTC) BTW does it also vanish my Metroid Fanon AND Toyota Wiki users? TantrumDog 07:05, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry? To me, you are on a sort of editorial probation, prior to your apparent inability the follow the rules and policies of this Wikia, and after numerous warnings and blocks I might add. You have since improved I will admit, but with that being said, I do intend on sticking by my promise to the last letter. I have no problem with you "Vanishing" after this is all over and done with, but certainly no sooner. And FastLizard, if you would like the edit count and date, I would be more than happy to share it with you. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 07:26, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Firstly, it is technically impossible to delete a user account in any way. That's just the way it is. And it would appear you have no idea what vanishing actually is. First of all, despite being called the "right to vanish", it's really not a right at all. Well, sort of. There are actually two kinds of vanishing, the first of which is a right you may exercise at any time for whatever reason under any condition, even if under arbitration (such as the restrictions Piratehunter placed on you). The second kind of vanishing is not a right, and will only be extended to users in good standing. The first kind of vanishing is very simple: Simply leave. The "right" in right to vanish is to simply log out of your account forever and never to return. However, most users indicate on their userpage that they have retired, and this in no means prevents them from using other wikis; it simply means that they will stop using their account and have completely stopped editing on the one they chose to vanish on. The second type of vanishing, the one that isn't a right, involves administrators removing traces of you from the wiki, generally involving deleting all your userpages and subpages (but not your talk page) and administrators posing a brief note explaining that the user has vanished and requesting that other users not to refer to the vanished user anymore on-wiki (on Wikipedia, the account would also be renamed, but that's also technically impossible here; note that also your edits will not be deleted as a part of this process). In any circumstances, '''vanishing does not give you the right to return under a new identity. If you chose to vanish, you may only return under the same identity as the one you left. If you create a new username, even to get a "fresh start", you will be considered a sockpuppet, which generally results in a block. Also, you are not allowed to edit again as an anonymous IP address, as vanishing means that you as a person have left the wiki'. Currently available to you is "simple" vanishing, since you're not exactly in good standing. You can read more about this on Wikipedia here. If you would like to vanish, indicate that you have retired on your userpage (you may chose to blank your userpage first, and you may wish to indicate whether (or not) you plan on potentially returning in the future), click the Log Out button, close the wiki's page, and remember that, since you have vanished, you should no longer edit. Simple as that. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:28, January 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Question Let me first explain, that I can't help but read your question as meaning something along the lines of, "We both seem unwilling to end this," of which I can assure you is not the case. I have, as well I am sure he has, tried numerous times to end this feud of sorts, each time resulting in either an increase of hostile action, or nothing at all. It is equally both of our faults, I certainly realize that and have since the start, I only need for ChozoBoy to acknowledge that he is equally responsible, as well. When this is done, I feel we can begin to work to fix this "squabble". But no sooner, it simply isn't how I work, not to sound like an ultimatum or anything. Why? Because I have seen that, per one of my recent posts on his talk page, of which I was trying to joke a bit, to relieve stress between the two of us, (blocking a user, then Welcoming him). ChozoBoy, obviously did not take it in the desired manner however, escalating from then on. On any other occasion, I would not have allowed this to escalate in this manner. As I do with my students and such, I refuse to converse with an uncivil attitude, I simply don't speak again until that attitude shifts. So to cover that, I wish a plea of symmetry from ChozoBoy regarding our "squabbling", before this matter can truly and effectively begin its descent (or ascent depending on your point of view). With that being said, I will move to the next matter. I did indeed contact the Community Team on this matter. Why I did not contact you, is due to the very point you made: You know both of us better... The only people who are truly able to fix this matter without future incident, are ChozoBoy and myself. Contacting the Staff, I did not seek a solution, I sought an assessment. From a person who would in fact be neutral due to lack of knowledge. Not being neutral for the sake of maintaining balance, as you would be, having known us both. They spoke of it as I had hoped: as being a dual conflict, for both of us, with hostilities maintaining itself on either side. I considered that to be my "talking to" from them. But I still feel ChozoBoy is also in need of the same sort of chat, just so I can be irrefutably sure his eyes are open to the problem. Then, I feel, being on the same page, we can only then resolve this. The reply contained this: :"This seems like an interpersonal conflict that should be resolved on the wiki. That isn't always easy,as people can have very different attitudes about what's best for the project, but as long as everyone keeps in mind that the others are trying to do what they think is right, any conflicts can be solved. I suggest you try to put yourself in Chozo's shoes and imagine what approach might get you to change your ways: what tone, what politeness, what evidence would convince you, and what would make you angry and defensive instead?" As I said, I considered this my "talking to" about fixing this problem. But again, to make things clear on both sides, I would like to see that ChozoBoy is also reminded that this is a dual conflict for both of us. And that we both must each take civil action to resolve it. I do apologize for not formally including you in this sooner, as per my reason for such. I would like to inquire if you would at the moment however, give ChozoBoy a similar talk as I received from the Community Team, (as I am yet to hear back from them...). Let me know when you get the chance. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:54, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. Whenever you get the chance. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 08:08, February 3, 2010 (UTC) POV thing I have an idea for the POV: for the Hunters related articles, we refer to the player as the hunter, since they aren't always going to be Samus. That's what I've done for some of them. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 18:38, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, sure, go right ahead. I kinda expected that, actually. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:31, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Random Question... This has absolutely nothing to do with anything, so try to bear with me here. A student asked me this question around a week ago, and I couldn't really answer it. I told her I'd seen it many times, so it had to have a name. It's been rather eating away at me ever since, and you work on Wikipedia, so I was hoping you would have possibly come across it at some point, maybe. What exactly would you call an image of another image, containing itself, causing an infinite loop of the host image? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 14:44, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Wouldn't it just be called an infinite feedback loop? DZM at school, BTW. :Did you just answer my question with a question? *Arms proton cannon array* [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 18:48, February 4, 2010 (UTC) sorry thanks for fixing Phazon! sorry 'bout that, I was 1/2 asleep, so I wasn't trying very hard (But I was at least awake enough to remember ''some Metroid stuff. thanks again!--[[User:Captain Silver|''Cap''tain]] [[User talk:Captain Silver|''Si''lver]] 08:58, February 6, 2010 (UTC) IRC May I talk to you on the IRC? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:56, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :You don't have to ask. If I'm on IRC, you can talk to me. If I'm not on IRC, you can't (and don't bother asking, I generally won't go out of my way to get on IRC just because someone asks). If I'm not on IRC, you can also reach me through various methods that I outlined in that email I sent you when you became an admin. I'm on IRC right now, but I won't be for much longer. However, note that if I'm on IRC, call out my name to ping me and be patient as you wait for me to reply. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:03, February 10, 2010 (UTC) IRC Whenever I try to get on IRC, it says no such special page exists on Wikitroid. Yeah right. So I went and got a client, but that also won't work. Is it under maintenance or something? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:16, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :RoyboyX, if you've got a client now, make sure you click on the other link, specifically for users with clients. here [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:26, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Looks like the old IRC links were going through Special:Outbound. Something managed to break both of them (perhaps a new version of MediaWiki?), and the page had to be purged. Also, the rest of the outbound links are failing as well. Purges will get rid of them, but the site will do it itself given enough time. Other than that, the links should work fine, RBX. RA 1 22:59, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Wikitroid-RC It broke again. I have no clue when or why because I was off #Wikitroid for a bit, but the last I saw was it losing the connection to the RC feed and then resetting it before I left. RA 1 03:33, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:06, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Damn…It did the same thing again, except this time, 5 minutes after resetting the RC feed, it disconnected from the IRC with a ping timeout. RA 1 19:28, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Same thing as last time. Looks like that thing has serious problems with restarting the RC feed. RA 1 18:10, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Right right right... Sorry, it was like 4:00 in the morning, and I was just trying to expand my User Page. You didn't hurt my feelings THAT bad;), but, you know...no Depeche Mode... BTW, what's wrong with Squad Bravo? Does it just not have enough information? I'm guessing you put the speedy deletion thingy on there...--[[User:Captain Silver|'''''Captain]] [[User talk:Captain Silver|''Si''lver]] 05:15, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Bah ha ha ha ha ha ha! That's funny! Guess who just found a picture UNRELLATED to Metroid in ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM? I DID! Lol, sorry man, but the pic on your page has got to go, in accordance to the image policy you so humbly enforce. Don't hurt me....... O_O [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 21:37, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :You do know, off-topic images can be displayed if they're hotlinked from a different site and not uploaded here, which FastLizard did exactly. Unrelated indeed, but he did follow the Exceptions sub-section for those kinds of pictures. So, he doesn't have to take it off since he's hotlinking it. FastLizard's gonna eat you for that. :P RA 1 21:45, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Skin Fix You should know that I've administered a fix to our infoboxes problem thanks to finally figuring out how to apply it to all of the infoboxes (I had to change the main CSS file). Just letting you know that you should probably make another blog post asking everyone to clear their cache, cause not everyone here uses Safari. :P. Let me know if I did anything wrong in the fix. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 19:31, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Oops Yeah, I guess I was getting carried away with the colors. Sorry, if it hasn't been fixed, I will fix.--[[User:Captain Silver|''Cap''tain]] [[User talk:Captain Silver|''Si''lver]] 08:40, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Ok,I fixed it.--[[User:Captain Silver|''Cap''tain]] [[User talk:Captain Silver|''Si''lver]] 08:51, March 8, 2010 (UTC) RE:Signature Sorry, but I didn't understand what you wanted to say. Question :Can I put my own fan art on my blog, and user page, and show other people, or does that violate the POV policy?--[[User:Captain Silver|''Cap''tain]] [[User talk:Captain Silver|''Si''lver]] 05:42, March 10, 2010 (UTC) As long as it is obviously and already related to metroid (Ing, metroids, space pirates, etc.) it is allowable under the image policy and the POV policy.--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 15:09, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Sweet! That will be easy, all I draw is Metroid stuff.--[[User:Captain Silver|Cap''tain]] [[User talk:Captain Silver|''Si''lver]] 02:15, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Woops. Wrote POV policy, I meant picture policy, sorry.--[[User:Captain Silver|''Cap''tain]] [[User talk:Captain Silver|''Si''lver]] 02:34, March 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Malicious Code? Well, the fact that it said malicious code suggested that it was, well, malicious code, and so I got rid of it. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 03:50, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Patrolling I would like to propose that the AWB be used to help this little matter. You and I both know, (myself, now from experience), that the majority of sysops here, are ignoring, or at least seem to be disregarding the bright red exclamation marks in the RC. I have numerous times, as I know you have as well, got here to find sometimes as many as 30-40 un-patrolled edits, and with proof of an admin's activity, no less. A more subtle approach would, in my opinion, be adding a reminder to MediaWiki:Anonnotice. But that's just my opinion. I was just wondering if you agreed. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:50, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm back! Somewhat, anyway. I'll be here all spring break, but then I have to wait to summer to get on, unless I get lucky. Just wanted to know what's happened here. Also, I would like to re-create the Main Page Updates, but have more advertisement. I'll see ya 'round! [[User:The Exterminator|'''''The Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 23:09, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Question Do we have the feature that Zeldapedia has on their user pages, where there's a box with things like "This is user is a friend of (user)" and "This user likes (character name)" and blah blah blah? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:53, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :You mean userboxes? Yeah, we have those, but you have to make them yourself, and they're a right pain in the @$$ to organize.--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 00:45, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I wouldn't actually say that they're a pain to organize, so long as you keep them organized from the start, (yes, I realize that's a paradox... (I'm a quantum physicist. it's what I do...?). I've rather liked the idea since I first saw them on Wookieepedia, just be careful how social you make a wiki. You can't outway the encyclopedic aspect with the social aspect. I'm not saying that userboxes would do that, I'm just making a point. Like I said, I actually like the idea. It would certainly brighten the place up, and I always like the opportunity to share my finer points with the community, (lol). I'm up for it. :) [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:52, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Suffice it to say that I've had negative experiences with userboxes before. :P --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:21, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::That wouldn't have anything to do with why you're undergoing such apparently mass changes to your Wikipedia user page? (Lol) [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 12:05, March 18, 2010 (UTC)